


Fluff Day

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Appreciation Day, Reader-Insert, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Can Dean make Fluff Day more fluffy? When you're struggling to write for Tumblr's Supernatural Fluff Appreciation Day, your boyfriend Dean gives you some inspiration.





	Fluff Day

“Ugh! Why can’t I do this?” you screamed at your computer, desperate for a response that you knew wouldn’t come.

“Do what?” Dean asked, walking into the bedroom with a mouth full of beef jerky. He plopped down on the bed next to you and leaned over to peek at your screen.

You groaned heavily. “It’s fluff day and I can’t freaking fluff!”

Dean obviously wasn’t expecting that response. His face furrowed with surprised confusion and he looked at you skeptically. “It’s what day?”

“Fluff day!” You turned your computer towards him and pointed. “See, look!”

When understanding hit Dean, he smiled in amusement. “Oh! I get it. Your internet friends. I know what you’re talking about now. But, I still don’t get what fluff day is.”

“We’re supposed to post all of the fluffy, happy fanfiction we can on one day. But, I’m having trouble. I haven’t been able to write anything, which really sucks.”

Dean’s smirk widened. “Aw, babe, you having trouble writing?” He leaned into you, pressing feather light kisses down your neck. “I thought you said it was easy when you have the inside track.”

“It is,” you whispered breathlessly as Dean continued to press kisses down your body, pushing your shirt up slowly as he went. “At least it usually is.”

“Well,” Dean muttered gruffly, his scruff scraping against your stomach as he continued his amazingly torturous assault. “Maybe I can give you some first hand inspiration.”

“God, yes,” you groaned, pulling Dean up to meet your lips in an intensely passionate kiss. When you broke apart, Dean leaned back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion before once again covering your body with his.

“I love you, Y/N,” Dean whispered against your lips before he claimed them in a gentle, soft kiss. This was the Dean Winchester you loved. The man who could make you burn with desire while simultaneously filling you with such happiness and love. This was the man who inspired all of your fluffy fantasies, the ones you that you were lucky enough to be able to make into a reality every single day. Dean Winchester was yours. And you were never going to let him go.


End file.
